Photographic umbrellas are widely known and employed. In general, these umbrellas are used to direct light from a source onto a subject to be photographed, filmed, or otherwise viewed in an indirect manner that provides a more realistic or xe2x80x9csoftxe2x80x9d light. This is in contrast to lighting a subject simply by placing a light source nearby. An example of such a prior photographic umbrella is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,757 to John Shirilla, and the Shirilla ""757 patent is hereby expressly incorporated by reference herein. The photographic umbrella disclosed in the Shirilla ""757 patent includes a covering over all of the internal ribs of the umbrella frame and, thus, has been found to be particularly effective in eliminating the appearance of the ribs or shadows of same (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cartifactsxe2x80x9d) in the xe2x80x9ccatchxe2x80x9d lights of the subject.
While the photographic umbrella disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,757 has enjoyed widespread commercial success and has been found to be highly effective, there has been found a need for an improved photographic umbrella that provides both reflected and diffused light from a given source incident thereon, while still eliminating artifacts in the catch lights.
In accordance with the present invention, a new and improved photographic umbrella is provided. The subject photographic umbrella includes a skeletal frame and both a reflective inner surface and a diffusive inner surface secured in relation to the frame. More particularly, the frame defines an inner concavity or recess that opens at a mouth portion. Light is directed from a source into the concavity through the mouth of the concavity or, alternatively, the light source is fully received in the concavity. A first cover member made from fabric or other suitable material is secured to the frame, and an inner surface of the first cover member conforms generally to the shape of the inner concavity. This inner surface of the first cover member includes a highly reflective surface such as a metallized silver or other color surface defined from Mylar(copyright) polyester film or a like material. A second cover member is placed in covering relation with the inner surface of the first cover member so that the second cover member at least substantially covers the inner surface of the first cover member. Preferably, the second cover member is placed in complete covering relation with the inner surface of the first cover member. The second cover member is preferably defined from white or other color fabric or another suitable light-diffusive material that allows light to pass therethrough.
In a most preferred embodiment, the framework of the umbrella is defined by a central post, a plurality of circumferentially spaced apart, long arcuate outer ribs that project outwardly from an innermost end of the central post, and a plurality of circumferentially spaced struts that radiate out from a mid-span portion of the post and interconnect to a mid-span portion of the ribs, respectively. The struts are preferably slidably connected to the post to facilitate collapsing of the framework. In the most preferred embodiment, the first cover member is secured to and conforms generally with the outer ribs. The second cover member is placed in covering relation with the struts and a portion of the outer ribs so that only the second cover member is visible in the concavity, i.e., the struts are located between the second cover member and the first cover member.
In use, light from a source is incident on the second cover member in the concavity. Some of this light is reflected by the second cover member and exits the concavity, while some of the light passes through and is diffused by the second cover member. This diffused light is then incident on the inner, reflective surface of the first cover member and is, thus, reflected. A portion of the reflected light again passes through and is diffused by the second cover member and exits the mouth of the concavity.
One advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a new and improved photographic umbrella with both reflective and diffusive linings.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it outputs greater light from the source than conventional photographic umbrellas so that a less intense source can be used and/or so that higher f-stops can be used by the photographer.
Still another advantage of the present invention resides in the provision of a photographic umbrella with reflective and diffusive linings wherein all light from an associated light source is reflected outwardly from the umbrella.
A further advantage of the present invention is that it provides increased light without introducing artifacts into the catch lights.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art to which the invention pertains upon reading and understanding the following specification.